


Time Flies By 2

by Color_me_blue3



Series: Time Flies By [2]
Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: Anal, Angst, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Yuto is not ready to let go of Leoneil just yet. (Yuto seme)





	Time Flies By 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Time Flies By.

Yuto walked around the park admiring the blooming sakura flowers. The weather felt nice; at least it wasn’t as cold anymore. He felt content somehow. He sighed as his music player began playing a song that made him nostalgic, so he took his iPod out of his pocket wondering if he should just skip the song.

Dwelling in the past wasn’t going to do him any good… still he wasn’t ready to let go. He took a hand to his lips remembering the last time Leoneil had kissed him. _“I shouldn’t even be thinking of him…”_ he mentally scolded himself as he skipped the song. He then stopped in his tracks noticing where he was going. He had followed the path he used to walk to go visit the dark haired unthinkingly.

The blond then rolled his eyes at himself but as he was about to turn around, he saw Leoneil walking with someone not too far from him. The guy he was with seemed really excited about whatever he was telling Leoneil, however the dark haired simply nodded to acknowledge he was listening.

Yuto bit his lower lip as he began following them, keeping certain distance. He knew he shouldn’t be doing it but he couldn’t stop himself.

Leoneil stopped at his apartment building front door looking back at the guy.

Yuto then hid behind some bushes, looking at them from among its branches. He couldn’t hear them from that far but he could tell Leoneil didn’t look quite comfortable. The guy didn’t seem to notice it though, leaning closer and kissing the dark haired’s lips softly.

Leoneil broke the kiss quickly, looking down and seeming to farewell the guy.

Yuto then saw Leoneil enter his building as the guy left, so he rushed over.  Barely making it on time to see the elevator doors being closed as the dark haired checked something on his phone.

The blond then rushed over the stairs, he needed to know what was really going on. He was nearly breathless as he reached the dark haired’s floor, seeing him open his apartment’s door still staring at his phone absentmindedly.

“Leoneil!” Yuto yelled as he rushed towards him.

Leoneil looked up a bit startled, hurriedly removing his key from the lock and attempting to close the door. However Yuto was fast enough to still hold it.

“Please leave me alone.” Leoneil requested still trying to close.

“I just want to talk to you!” Yuto said as he tried to push the door open.

“I thought you’d said all you had to say the other day…” Leoneil still wouldn’t give in.

“Please…” Yuto insisted.

Leoneil sighed finally letting go of the door and moving aside to remove his shoes. “I’m tired…”

“It won’t be long…” Yuto entered, removing his shoes as well as he saw Leoneil walk towards the living room, so he closed the door.

“How have you been?” Yuto asked as he approached him.

Leoneil sat down leering at the blond while taking off his dark glasses and placing them on their case on the coffee table.

“Not in the mood I see…” Yuto bit his lower lip looking down. “You are not making this easy for me…”

“Why should I?” Leoneil asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“I miss you…” Yuto tried, maybe being honest would be the best.

“I have a boyfriend now…” Leoneil stated looking away.

“Come on, that’s a lie!” Yuto buffed.

Leoneil frowned looking back at the blond. “Why? Like it’s hard to get one…”

Yuto sighed looking away, that was true at least to Leoneil. He however looked back at him, he seemed to think he had won that argument. “That guy wasn’t your boyfriend.”

“What are you talking about?” Leoneil seemed confused.

“I followed you from the park… you didn’t kiss him back…” Yuto pointed out. “You didn’t even seem like you wanted to be kissed…”

“Are you a stalker now?” Leoneil couldn’t deny any of the blond’s observations though.

“I told you… I just wanted to talk…” Yuto finally mustered the courage to get closer, sitting on the coffee table and taking one of Leoneil’s arms, making him unfold it and taking his hand.

Leoneil frowned again, not really resisting him. “What I said the other day doesn’t change anything…”

“Your heart rate is increasing…” Yuto said as he entwined his fingers with the dark haired’s.

“I’m extremely uncomfortable with all these…” Leoneil tried to make up an excuse looking into the younger’s eyes.

“Won’t you admit you miss me too?” Yuto supposed the only way to make some progress would be not to allow the elder to make him feel intimidated. Leoneil looked away, however Yuto took his free hand towards his face, making him look back at him. “Being honest won’t kill you… I know how much you hate lies…” he then moved closer, kissing the elder’s lips.

Leoneil tried to resist him at first, he however couldn’t move back and Yuto’s warmth against his skin felt too good, so he gave in; closing his eyes and kissing him back. Only using his free hand to push the blond’ shoulder softly when he tried to deepen the kiss. “Stop…” he requested trying to look down, but Yuto’s hand wouldn’t let him.

“Please… It’s been so long…” Yuto insisted, moving closer and kissing the elder’s check, placing soft kisses on his skin, moving slowly back towards his lips.

Leoneil couldn’t resist him when their lips found each other’s again; moaning against the blond’s lips as he deepened the caress.

Yuto then broke the kiss softly, going down and kissing Leoneil’s neck, biting softly on the areas he knew could melt him. The dark haired closed his eyes, allowing the younger to push him down on the couch while his hands worked on opening his trench coat, moaning even harder as the blond’ skilled fingers found his already hardened nipples.

The blond then claimed Leoneil’s lips once again, pushing their groins together and moaning as he felt how hard they both were. “Please… I need you…”

Leoneil’s only answer was to claim the blond’s lips all over again, sucking on his tongue as he pushed his hips upwards, searching for some much needed friction.

 Yuto moaned against Leoneil’s lips, as his hands worked fast into unhooking the dark haired’s pants, sliding one of his hands beneath his boxers and caressing him. He didn’t want to give him time to regret what they were doing. Not when they both needed it so badly.

Leoneil’s hands found their way beneath Yuto’s shirt, caressing his back as their tongues entwined; he had missed his touch too much.

Yuto’s lips then latched into the elder’s neck once again, sucking and biting softly below his adam’s apple, moving upwards towards his jaw line as he pushed his shirt up his chest, then moving lower, kissing and biting each of his nipples. “God I really need you…” he said as he got rid of the elder’s pants and underwear.

Leoneil pulled him back up, claiming his lips once again. “Do you have condoms?” he asked breaking the kiss.

Yuto bit his lower lip softly; he hadn’t planned any of these. “Do you?”

“I don’t know…” Leoneil admitted. “Did you left some?” He looked down feeling slightly embarrassed.

Yuto got up, walking towards the elder’s bedroom and approaching one of his night stands. He felt almost as if he was invading the place despite having spent so much time there back then. He sighed as he mustered the courage to open one of the drawers, finding some condoms and lube pouches, so he checked the expiry date on them before picking a couple and taking them back with him.

Leoneil straightened up looking at the blond. “Are they still good?”

Yuto nodded, hoping the elder hadn’t decided to change his mind, placing the condoms and lube on the coffee table. “Where were we?” he asked then claiming the elder’s lips once again.

Leoneil accepted the kiss, allowing to be pushed back onto the couch once again as Yuto settled between his thighs. The elder moaned as he felt Yuto moving against him, rubbing their groins all over again.

“I want you…” Yuto whispered against his lips, stretching his hand and taking the lube pouch, tearing it open with his teeth and adding some of its contents to his fingers. He kissed the elder once more as he took his fingers between his things, rubbing two of them against Leoneil’s tight ring of muscles.

Leoneil moaned against Yuto’s lips, not protesting or attempting to stop him. He wanted this as much as the blond but his pride wouldn’t let him voice it at the moment.

Yuto slipped one of his fingers inside the elder slowly sensing how his body seemed to want more, quickly adding a second finger and scissoring them softly, moving them around a bit as he kissed Leoneil’s neck, hearing him moan louder as he pushed his fingers against his prostate.

“You want this… don’t you?” Yuto asked as he pushed a third finger inside.

“You know me well enough… to know the answer…” Leoneil said, taking his hands to the blond’s face and pulling him towards his lips, claiming them yet once more.

Yuto removed his fingers, blindly searching for one of the condoms, ripping it open as soon as he retrieved it and sliding it down his hardened shaft without breaking the kiss, sucking on the elder’s tongue softly as he applied some more lube on himself, to then push his way inside of him.

Leoneil’s moan broke their kiss, however his hands reached around the blond’s back, pulling him against his body, Yuto compelled with what the elder wanted, moving against him in a deep slow rhythm.

“Mmm… you are so tight…” Yuto moaned as he felt the elder’s legs going around his waist, pulling him harder. “I’ve missed you so much…” he said as he began increasing his speed, aiming towards Leoneil’s most sensitive spots, feeling how his body tightened around him even more.

“Oh… God… Leoneil…” Yuto moaned taking one of his hands towards the elder’s manhood and caressing him on time with his thrusts, going faster and harder, hearing the couch protest the rough treatment, however Leoneil’s moans encouraged him to keep going until he couldn’t take it anymore, closing his eyes as he felt waves of pleasure cursing through his whole body until he couldn’t take it anymore, cumming harder than he had in a long time.

Leoneil closed his eyes, nearly screaming as he also came.

Yuto sighed feeling slightly disoriented, searching for the elder’s lips and claiming them once again. “I love you…” he whispered against his lips.

After a few moments he reached over a small box of tissues, taking some and beginning to clean both up.

“There’s a trash can in the kitchen…” Leoneil finally spoke.

Yuto nodded, he knew where everything was in that appartment, still he decided not to remind it to the elder, getting up slowly and fixing his clothes slightly to then walk towards the kitchen to throw away the trash.

The blond then washed his hands in the sink, taking a glass and filling it with water, drinking it. “Do you want some water?” he asked from in there.

Yuto then walked to the kitchen door as he didn’t hear any answer, noticing Leoneil was nowhere to be seen. “Leoneil?” he asked a bit perplexed, then hearing water running from the bathroom.

The blond sighed going back into the kitchen and washing the glass. He considered for a moment following the elder into the bathroom but he didn’t want to push his luck that much. So he went back to the living room and finished fixing his clothes.

A few minutes later Leoneil came back out into the living room, he was wearing a bath robe and was using a towel to dry his hair. “You are still here…” he commented as he walked to the kitchen.

“I didn’t want to go without saying good bye…” Yuto said following him, watching him from the door as he poured a glass of water for himself.

Leoneil looked back at him as he drank some of the water. He seemed to have gone back to his cold distant self.

“So… do you really have a boyfriend?” Yuto asked.

Leoneil placed his glass down. “I’m not the kind to be unfaithful… you don’t need to rub it into my face…”

“I… I wasn’t trying to do so…” Yuto said apologetically, still not being able to hide his smile. “Can I come visit you again sometime?”

Leoneil sighed. “We are only gonna break each other’s hearts again if we keep this up…”

“But what if we don’t?” Yuto didn’t want to let go despite it all.

Leoneil looked down. “This is wrong…”

“It’s not…” Yuto frowned slightly. “You know it as much as I do…”

“I don’t…” Leoneil said honestly.

“Would you at least unblock me on your phone?” Yuto requested.

“I’ll think about it…” Leoneil conceded.

“Fine…” Yuto sighed a bit exasperated; however he knew he had pushed his luck too much already. “You know where to find me…” he looked up at the elder. “Just don’t make me wait too long…” and with that he left.

It was already dark when Yuto arrived back at his place, being greeted by his cat; so he picked him up as he went to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

After dinner and a quick shower the blond slumped on his couch and turned the TV on, then noticing his phone had a new message notification, so he picked it up and opened it.

_“Don’t make me regret this..._

_L ”_

Yuto smiled holding his phone, withholding his desire to call the elder right away. He knew Leoneil was cautious like a cat, so he would let him set the pace for now.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't thought on making any more chapters when I wrote Time Flies By, however Terbelis requested me to make more and this idea just grew in my mind (Yuto's instagram is a great source of inspiration BTW XD) Maybe in the future I'll make more chapters on this universe... but as of now I think I'll go with AU's for this specific pairing, but we'll see... XD  
> Anyways, Terbelis: I think you don't have an account in here so I couldn't tag you or anything. I hope you see this story and enjoy it n.n


End file.
